


Precious memories

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Kingdom Come - Code Geass Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, our last time as children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Flower crowns and calm days with friends.





	

Nunaly's fingers find another stem to twirl around the crown she's making, one for him while Lelouch wears his around his neck. It's amazing, Suzaku thinks, how deft she has gotten at doing things sightlessly. He still remembers a scared six years old calling for her mother and only an equally tired and possibly scared ten years old for hold her hand.

Now Nunaly giggles as he brushes a flower against her face and he can see Lelouch's warm smile, the way he looks at them. Nanaly takes the flower, but she also holds his hand and tilts her head towards him, and Suzaku waits for whatever thing she's listening to be quiet.

"I want this to last forever," Nunaly finally murmurs, her already gentle voice barely above a whisper. "Me, brother and Suzaku, the three of us always together. Is that terribly selfish?"

Suzaku turns his eyes from Nunaly's pretty face and looks towards his best friend. From the other side, Lelouch shrugs and smiles, Suzako can almost believe there's no war, no deaths, no betrayal, nothing but flower gardens and sun and friends.

"Un," Suzaku shakes his head, smiles some more. "I think I would like that too."


End file.
